


"Rumour has it"

by danika (persephone20)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, Glee episode: 'Mash Off', Missing Scene, story stubs that have never gone anywhere but need a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/danika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what it must have felt like for Quinn once people started finding out she was with baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Rumour has it"

This is what it must have felt like for Quinn once people started finding out she was with baby.

Walking down the halls of McKinley high, to the haunting melody of Moonlight Sonata, waiting, just waiting for someone to jump out and her, and say,

"What's up, lesbo!"

Santana of a week ago--hell, of earlier in the _day_ ago--would have got right up in this hockey guys face, knocked that smirk out of the way and just kept slamming on him about his mother, and his fucked up skin tone, until the guy was mewling in a corner, sorry that he'd ever thought to pick on one Santana Lopez.

"Leave me alone," she mumbles, wincing slightly at herself as she moves past him, intent to ignore him, intent to find Brittany. Brittany will reassure her that everything's going to be fine, that it doesn't matter what her parents will think when they find out, that everything's still under control, that Santana's still _got_ everything under control.

But then, "Going to find Brittany?"

There's the sound of 'oooh' echoing in the halls. Santana takes a quick glance around. It's not just that hockey jock anymore. Everyone who was standing by a locker, or walking past the hall at the right time, has picked up on this conversation and just... stopped. They are staring. Staring at Santana.

Just then, in ugly falsetto, "'Ooh Brittany, lesbi-friends!'"

Laughter rises, buffeting against Santana's ears as though each laugh has personally struck her. Wolf-whistles and cat-calls keep the heckling going when an awkward silence just at the right point might have shut it up. There is no shutting it up now.

And, just like this, Santana knows she has lost control of the situation.

This is what it must have felt like for Kurt, Santana thinks, waiting for Karofsky to shove him against a locker, or threaten his life, before Santana came along, and co-made the Bully Whips. Where is Kurt, or Karofsky, or Quinn now?

And Finn... _Finn_ might not have gotten Quinn pregnant in the end, might not have encouraged bullying of Kurt, might not have been directly responsible for Karofsky bullying. But he'd abandoned Quinn, sat on his thumbs and did nothing while Kurt was bullied, paraded his _stupid boy_ football elitism until insecurity had driven Karofsky to bullying; oh, Santana had heard _all_ about that, had seen a lot of it in freshman year.

And now _Finn_ was responsible for the whole world finding out she was a lesbian!

He was going to pay. He was going to _pay_.

This had never been what it felt like for Santana, simply walking through a hall of student peers, desperately trying to remember the fastest way to get to the auditorium.


End file.
